Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of displays, and more particularly to a backlight module and a method for assembling the same, and a display device.
An LCD TV mainly includes a liquid crystal display, a control panel and other components, and the liquid crystal display mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. Backlight types can be divided into edge-lit backlights and direct-lit backlights. In recent years, in order to reduce the cost of an LCD TV, direct-lit backlights are used by more manufacturers. Compared with edge-lit backlights, the cost advantage of direct-lit backlights is very obvious.
The direct-lit backlight module includes a light strip and a backplate. At present, the light strip and the backplate of the direct-lit backlight module are usually fixed in the following three ways: the first way is to stick using a double-sided stick tape, as shown in FIG. 1, the second fixing way is to attach using a screw, as shown in FIG. 2, the third fixing way is using resilient fitting on the shorter side, as shown in FIG. 3. Some problems have been reported for these three fixing ways in the current production, which are difficult to be fundamentally solved. For the first fixing way using the double-sided stick tape, when in re-work, residue adhesive is prone to remain, and the light strip will be deformed. For the second fixing way using the screw, the cost of working hours is high, and iron dust is prone to appear when using the screw to fix. For the third fixing way using the shorter-side resilient fitting, after the light strip and the backplate are fitted together, when in re-work, auxiliary tools will have to be used, and the light strip is easily to be deformed, so it is seldom used in the industry.
It will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an improved backlight module solution that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art described above.